1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector with a contact module for connecting to cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101359790A published on Feb. 4, 2009 discloses a conventional electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts assembled to the insulative housing, a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing, an inner PCB connected with the contacts and a bracket for supporting the inner PCB. The contacts are inserted into the insulative housing, independently, which will cause poor assembling efficiency. Mostly importantly, it is difficult to position the contacts in the insulative housing. Besides, the metal shell and the insulative housing lack of reasonable locking features and may easily get loose.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with improved contact module and improved locking features between the insulative housing and the metal shell are desired.